


Woven

by Stigandr



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigandr/pseuds/Stigandr
Summary: Chapter 7 of Sage's route along with the explosion of Sea Shanties violently brought back memories of a book called "Ingo" and everything that happened in it. One particular thing that happened in the series particularly in book 3 "The Deep" came back to me, that of the main characters making friendship bracelets out of their own hair. So here is a quicky on that subject.(Written gender and body neutral save that they have longer hair)
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Woven

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. With its drifting of a song that whispered in the air, bringing up long-buried memories. Memories of reading about adventures in a place called "Ingo." That combined with the many strands of hair gathered in the teeth of the comb. Twisting around fingers till the idea formed. The idea was one of night mist. It looked so beautiful in the shimmer of moonlight. But in the morning? No doubt it would evaporate to reveal pockmarked landscapes of questions and doubts. But in this moment and night, it was effervescent.

Then came the gathering of moonlight stands that were caught in the comb as well as scattered across the top of the bed. More the littered the top of the desk. It was shocking how much hair Sage had shed despite considering that he came in every night to have his hair brushed. Soon there was a decent gathering. Now for the fun part. Gathering their hair and segmenting a section about the same thickness as the collected bundle of Sage's hair then with a deep breath, the dragger sliced it off with hardly a second of resistance. Then came combination then division before the braiding of two separate segments of the combined hair. 

After finding an extra brass knob and a transmutation spell to reshape the raw material into something new. Remaking into endcaps and clasp were added to the braided hair. Another spell of strength and durability completed the newly made twin bracelets. 

Well almost. A wave of dizzy disorientation swept over, like gold dust motes dancing in a hurricane.

Oh, woven hair around the wrist. Do not allow yourself to twist. May you keep these entwined, even apart. Let space between be nothing. Still to remain the same with just the knowledge that someone else cares. 

The words tumbled like honey and song. On the desk, the twin bracelets glowed, a symbol of burning light appeared on the brass caps engraving onto them. As the echo of the words died so to the light was gone. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Safe for the new symbol, which looked like a spiral. So simple it was deceptive yet as fingers brushed against it power flooded like the quaking of the worlds at the wrath of a god. But within that single crash, it died.

Pushing away from the table unable to stand for the shaking in each limb. What had just happened? That wasn't a normal thing. Hopefully. Still whatever had just happened had created something far beyond the original intent. Snatching one of them and placing it on their wrist didn't give a surge of power even as the symbol brushed across the soft skin.

Strange… But that was a problem for the morning. Along with the potentially awkward conversation with Sage that using his hair to create bracelets that potentially linked them together.

Probably to be on the safe side they should burn them tomorrow before showing Sage. These more had the feel of a lover's gift. Something to be given while entangled with limbs and kisses. Not whatever they were, not that there was a word for that. Neither friend, squish, or lover fit. It was all and none of those words. Still, the subtle intimacies between them and hints of promise stayed any destructive intentions.

Leave it for the morning. Go to bed. Sleep before the sun comes and burns away the last of the gentle idea. So they did, climbing into bed, pulling the duvet over their head, and passing out within a moment.

\----------------

Sage swaggered. Unsure if it was night or early morning. A haze of slowly clearing drunkenness' continued in the cold air. With brazen intent, he walked through the main entrance. Felix stumbled down the stairs, his mind someplace else, hardly gave Sage a nod before continuing towards the kitchen without a doubt to find more tea. Not that he felt slighted by being ignored. Honestly, he was almost grateful, not that he would tell the twerp that.

Sage continued on his way to his room, making sure to take the route that passed MC's door. There was light creeping out from the bottom. Sighing, Sage felt the looming specter of a being responsible adult circle overhead. Flattening his ears against whatever lay beyond the opened door; ready to remind you that sleeping was an important thing especially for still studying battle mages, like you darling MC.

But before the words could come out, Sage noticed two weird things about the room. One, MC was in bed snoring with the duvet halfway off them. Two, the light was coming from a single point on the desk that definitely was not a candle. Creeping towards the desk he noticed the light was coming from a braid of hair. What was interesting was it was both his and MC's hair. That raised a couple of interesting questions. But more were raised by the symbol etched in the brass. It was not one he had seen before. His ungloved finger touched the braid causing a sensation that he could only describe as Earthen to filled him. Power like a strong tree standing after a storm. Within a moment that was a lifetime before the power was gone. Yet still, he could feel it there at the back of his mind. From the bed, he could hear MC beginning to stir.

Sage pocketed the bracelet and crossed to the bed. Quickly he pulled the duvet back over MC completely. They began to settle. With a slight smile, Sage knelt and kissed their forehead, which made them still. An even bigger smile played across Sage's lips. Was that all it took? A simple kiss. He waited still MC's breathing went back to snores.

With that, he left. Back in his room, Sage removed his weapons and gear. Till he stood in nothing but his small clothes. From his jacket, he pulled the bracelet. Twisting it around trying to see every little detail. It seemed so simple yet he had felt the power it held. He slipped it on his right wrist. It would be covered by his gauntlet in the morning. Exhaustion swept over him, a siren call sung in MC's voice whispering him to come to bed. He dropped onto the bed hardly able to remember to cover himself with the duvet before falling asleep. His last thought was a confused cluster about how strange it was that the second he had slipped the bracelet on the pull of sleep had come and not before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hei ghosts, it's me Stigy. I have a couple of other projects I'm working on for LL at the moment but I'm going to be real with you. It's been a hella of a start to this new year. Like all around I feel like 2021 might be trying to sucker punch me. Anyway questions, comments, or just want to say hi go ahead and message me on Tumblr @stigandr-the-cat. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who left kudos or messaged me because of "Hidden Stories Across Skin" I can't tell you how much it means to me. All the love in the world to you guys <3


End file.
